Roshan
: 11:16pm Shot by Jai Singh Rathod |status = Deceased |actor = Bhupesh Singh |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Roshan was a mercenary working for Raja Talapathi during . Shortly before 4pm, Roshan flagged down ATU agent Ronak Tiwari, who was on his way to the NDA to pick up Veer Singh Rathod. Ronak stopped and asked Roshan what was the matter, and Roshan drew a silenced pistol and shot him dead. He then put his body into the trunk and took his car. Roshan then drove to the NDA and introduced himself as Ronak. He went and spoke to Nikhil Sanghma on reception, handing over an order to take Veer back to . Sanghma explained that Veer was on a hike and Roshan would have to wait. Rehan then arrived from the hike, explaining that the other boys had gone into town to the Root Lounge, so Roshan went to the pub to pick him up. On the way, he called Raja Talapathi and said he would get Veer in the next half hour. He arrived at the pub at about 5:10pm, and found Veer's friends Gautam, Rizwan and Ankit. He showed them his ATU ID and asked where Veer was, and they told him that Veer had left to drop a girl off at her house. Unable to find him, Roshan then returned to the academy and waited in Colonel Ajmera's office. Just before 7pm, Ajmera passed on a call from Nikita Rai, but Nikita hung up before he could speak, and he pretended to talk to her as Ronak after she had ended the call. ]] At around 7:40pm, Raja called Roshan to tell him that Jai Singh Rathod's wife and daughter were out of their reach and so it was vital to find Veer. An hour later Veer was found and returned to the academy, and Roshan took him out of the building. As they left, Major Rajput called them and Ajmera explained he had authorised a helicopter to take them back to Mumbai. They got on board the helicopter and took off just before 8pm. ]] However, Ronak's body was discovered at the academy and Arjun, a guard at the Colaba Military Base, was told to stop Roshan leaving. Roshan managed to get to a car with Veer and drove away before he could be stopped, and called Raja to say he was on his way. He arrived at Sivam's house and delivered Veer to Raja and Ravindran, before getting in a vehicle with Jai. They drove to a warehouse and handcuffed Jai to a car, explaining that Muttu had him at gunpoint. He then left Jai a phone and drove away. ]] Roshan returned to Laxmi warehouse and shortly before 11pm Raja and Ravindran left, leaving Roshan to guard Veer. Veer asked to go to the toilet, so Roshan ordered Babloo to take him. However, Veer managed to escape, so Roshan and the other guards attempted to find him. With no success, Raja then ordered them to prepare for Jai Singh Rathod coming to them. Jai drove his car into the warehouse, but managed to shoot and kill all of Raja's men, including Roshan. Background information and notes * Parts of Roshan's actions are based on Jovan Myovic's from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)